Grace's First Date
by SamA3642
Summary: What'll happen when Grace tells her father she's going on her first date? How will he and the other react? *One shot*


It was a Friday afternoon in beautiful Hawaii, Danny was out picking his daughter Grace up from school it was always his favorite part of the day. Ever since Rachel and Stan moved to Las Vegas, Danny was able to keep his daughter and during summer she would spend it with Rachel. He would make weekly calls to her updating oher on anything.

Grace had just turned 15 the previous month and she was at that age where she would be dating and Danny hated it, as well did Steve and Chin.

When Grace told her father that she was having her first date he had nearly lost it, Steve had his 'SEAL' face as Danny calls it, Chin was particularly quiet. Kono on the other hand was excited she was gonna help Grace prepare for it. Danny didn't like that his little girl was dating. He remembers when Grace first told him about her first date.

 _*A week ago*_

 _Grace was happily making her way to her father's Camero as he was standing outside by his door finishing up a conversation, when he saw his little girl he quickly finished and hung up._

" _Hey sweetheart how was school". Danny says._

" _It was good Danno". Grace replied happily, showing a happy grin._

" _Why are you so happy?"_

" _Ok I don't want you to freak out but I'm going on a date next Friday night"._

" _I'm sorry you're doing what now?" His voice becoming protective._

" _Dad it's only dinner and a movie"._

" _You're not going"._

" _Please dad please"._

" _I'll consider it"._

 _They then drove to Five-0 headquarters while still discussing the date. When the father and daughter enter it catches everyone else's attention._

" _Alright what are you two going on about?" Steve asked._

" _Uncle Steve can you please convince my dad to let me go on my first date next week?" Grace asked her surrogate uncle._

" _I'm sorry you're what?"_

" _Thank you Steve someone agrees with me". Danny said._

" _Your first date that is so exciting". Kono says happily._

" _I know I can't wait". Grace said._

" _How old is this boy?" Chin asked._

" _Uncle Chin not you too"._

" _I'm on your dad and Steve's side with this one"._

" _Fine if you all must know, his name is Tyler, he's 15, he likes to surf, skateboard, and he is great on a computer"._

" _I'll let you go on one condition Gracie". Danny spoke._

" _Anything"._

" _Me, Steve, and Chin talk to him first"._

" _You're not gonna scare him are you?"_

" _I can't speak for Steve or Chin but I won't scare him"._

" _Do I look like I would scare somebody?" Steve asked._

" _Yes!" Everyone said in union._

 _Steve then muttered under his breath, Kono was still excited and had an idea._

" _Grace let's go shopping for a new outfit, you can't go on you're first date without the perfect outfit". Kono said._

 _Danny groaned as he reached for his wallet and handed over the credit card._

" _Thanks Danno". Grace says hugging her father._

" _Anything for you Gracie". Danny said._

" _Come on Grace we should go before it gets too late". Kono said._

" _Coming". She then kissed her father's cheek then left._

 _Once the two were gone Danny went over to the computer and did his own search on this boy who wanted to date his little girl._

 _*Back to reality*_

Danny couldn't believe it had already been a week since Grace had been asked out, now it was the day of her date. He wanted his little girl to stay the same age forever but sadly that couldn't happen.

The school bell had rung signaling school was out for the day, a large swarm of teenagers were leaving the building leaving in different directions. Grace was talking to Tyler the boy she was going on her date with later that evening, when Danny saw from his car his narrowed his eyes watching the two carefully. It took everything inside him not to go over and take his daughter from the teenage boy once she was finished talking to him she was heading towards her father's car still smiling.

"Hey Danno". Grace says.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day". He replied, kissing her head.

"It was alright".

The two got in the car and drove to Danny's house, when they got their Steve and Chin were drinking a beer while Kono was on her phone.

"What are you guys doing here? More importantly how did you get in here?" Danny asked.

"I know how to pick a lock". Steve answered.

Once Grace had entered the house Kono had took her hand going up to her room to help prepare her for the date. Once Grace was out of earshot Steve had spoke again.

"I can't believe you're letting her go".

"As much as I want to keep her my little girl forever she has to grow up at some point". Danny replied.

Steve and Chin had snickered some then Danny threw some popcorn at them.

An hour and a half had went by the three men were watching a movie on tv while Grace was still getting ready just then there was a knock at the door.

"Be nice! All of you" Grace called out.

The three men chuckled as Danny had gotten up to open the door to see Tyler, he was wearing a simple black button down shirt, he wore dark blue slacks and tennis shoes. He had his short jet black hair brushed back. The teen boy seemed a bit nervous, he knew what Danny did for a living and that was enough to make him nervous.

"H-Hello Mr. Williams, I'm Tyler". Tyler says nervously.

"Come in Tyler, Grace is upstairs getting ready". Danny replied.

Once the teen boy entered he saw Steve and Chin getting up from their seats.

"Tyler these are my friends as well as Grace's uncles, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, and Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly".

"Nice to meet you both, Grace speaks highly of all of you".

"Nice to meet you too Tyler". Steve says as he shook the teens hand.

"So Tyler, do you drive?" Chin asked.

"I'm in driver's ed now sir".

"What are your intentions with Grace?" Danny asked.

"Grace is really smart and pretty, I just wanna get to know her before we make anything too serious".

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Steve asked.

"Hopefully joining the service or becoming a detective".

"What will you two be doing on your date?" Chin asked.

"First we're going to see a movie then have dinner by the beach".

"What are your hobbies?" Danny asked this time.

"I like to surf, skateboard, I'm into computer design now".

"You seem like a very nice boy Tyler, you already know this but Grace is and always will be my little girl. It's my job to protect her and you seem like an ok person to go out with her but I'm going to put a few rules in place. First, her curfew is 11pm on the dot not a minute or a second later. Second, keep all body parts to yourself. Third, don't lie to me because I'll find out. Fourth, you make her cry I'll make you cry. And the last one, be very afraid I know everything. I'll be watching you when you wherever you go".

"Y-yes sir".

"Good I think we'll get along just great".

After a couple more moments Kono had came down the stairs just as Grace stood at the top of the stairs, she had on a purple tank top with black skinny jeans and black flats, she had her long brown hair in soft curls, she had on light makeup, a little lip gloss, some eyeshadow, and a little blush. She was stunning.

"I'm ready". Grace said.

"Gracie you look beautiful sweetheart". Danny complimented.

"Thanks dad".

"Be home at 11".

"Alright we're going now dad".

The two teens left leaving the Five-0 team in Danny's house, the men had put the tv back on just as Kono glared at them.

"Why are you staring at us like that". Chin said.

"You three interrogated that poor boy". Kono said.

"We didn't interrogate nobody we simply...talked to him". Danny said.

"Yeah right I heard some of your 'talking' you scared that boy".

"He didn't look scared to me". Steve said, drinking some more beer.

"You just better hope Grace has a good date or else".

Meanwhile

The two young teens had just went to see a movie now they were on their way to a small restaurant by the beach.

"So Grace are you having fun?" Tyler asked.

"I'm having a great time Tyler".

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a little brother he's with our mom right now. How about you".

"I have two older sisters, a younger brother and sister".

"Wow".

"It can get pretty crazy at home sometimes".

"I bet".

The two found a pizzeria and decided to have that, once they were finished the teens decided on a quick walk on the beach. They saw the full moon in the middle of the dark sky that was covered in bright stars, the moon's light gave off a reflection over the ocean.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight". Grace said.

"You're beautiful too Grace". Tyler said.

The two looked at each other then their lips met in a soft kiss it was the perfect ending to the perfect first date. It was now reaching 11 so Tyler brought Grace back home, the two stood out on the porch just as Danny, Steve, and Chin watched from the window.

"We should hangout again sometime". Tyler said.

"That'd be nice". Grace said.

The teen boy then kissed her cheek and left, the three men didn't like that but backed away from the window before they got caught. Grace had entered the house she was grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

"Have a good time honey". Danny said.

"The best. Thanks for letting me go Danno". Grace replied, as she went and hugged her father.

"I love you baby girl".

"I love you too".

The young teen had went up to her room leaving the adults downstairs. Kono smiled as she saw her niece happy, once she was in her room she turned to the three men.

"If you three ever try and pull a stunt like that again, you'll be dealing with me. Got it".

They nodded as Kono smirked. "Good now pass the popcorn".


End file.
